The Young Bucks
The Young Bucks é uma dupla norte-americana formada pelos irmãos Matt e Nick Massie, que utilizam os nomes de ringue Matt e Nick Jackson. Trabalharam para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling onde eram conhecidos como Generation Me, onde eram conhecidos como Max (Matt) e Jeremy (Nick). Após a saída da TNA, retornaram ao circuito independente. Carreira *High Risk Wrestling (2004-presente) *Pro Wrestling Guerrilla :*Feud com The Dynasty (2007–2008) :*World Tag Team Champions (2008–2010) :*Várias feuds (2010–presente) *Dragon Gate (2008-2009) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2008, 2011) *Chikara (2009-presente) *Ring of Honor (2009–2010, 2011–2012, 2013) *Dragon Gate USA (2009–2010, 2012-2014) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling :*Debut (2009–2010) :*Heel turn (2010–2011) :*X Division e liberação (2011) :*Retorno (2013) No wrestling *'Finishing tag team moves' :*Double rope hung DDT – TNA :*''Early-Onset Alzheimer's'' (Double or stereo superkicks de um ou dois adversários , respectivamente) :*''More Bang for Your Buck'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam por Matt seguido de um 450° splash por Nick seguido de um moonsault por Matt) *'Signature tag team moves' :*Aided dropkick :*Corkscrew neckbreaker por Matt para Nick's knee :*''Crazy Dive'' :*Matt powerbombs um oponente para o knees de Nick, que está assentado sobre a terceira corda. :*''N'Sync'' (Double hip toss deguido de um duplo back handspring num double dropkick no rosto do oponente sentado) :*Springboard spike kneeling reverse piledriver :*Springboard splash (Nick) / standing moonsault (Matt) combinação :*Stereo 450° splashes :*Stereo dropkicks :*Wheelbarrow hold por Matt e um slingshot sitout facebuster por Nick *'Matt Jackson's / Max Buck's finishing moves' :*Diving corkscrew somersault num cutter :*Rope hung DDT – TNA :*''Worst Case Scenario'' (Victory roll virando defrente em um modified wheelbarrow facebuster, como wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter) *'Nick Jackson's / Jeremy Buck's finishing moves' :*450° splash *'Managers' :*Marty Jannetty :*Maria Kanellis *'Apelidos' :*"Mr. Instant Replay" (Matt) :*"Slick Nick" (Nick) *'Tema de entrada' :*'"MMMBop"' por Hanson :*"Generation Me" por Dale Oliver (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Alternative Wrestling Show' :*AWS Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'CHIKARA' :*Campeonatos de Parejas (1 vez) *'Dragon Gate USA' :*Open the United Gate Championship (1 vez) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' :*FWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Future Stars of Wrestling' :*FSW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'House of Glory' :*HOG Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Insane Wrestling League' :*IWL Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'High Risk Wrestling' :*Sole Survivor Tournament (2006) – Nick Jackson *'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' :*AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 vez) :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (7 vezes) :*NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Kenny Omega (2) e Marty Scurll (1) *'Pro Wrestling Destination' :*PWD Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Tag Team Championship (4 vezes e (Maior reinado)) :*Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2009, 2011 e 2013) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI classificou Matt Jackson na posição 77 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2011. :*PWI classificou Nick Jackson na posição 83 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2011. *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) :*ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Hangman Page (1) e Cody (1) *'SoCal UNCENSORED Awards' :*Tag Team of the Year (2007, 2008) *'Squared Circle Wrestling' :*2CW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Best Wrestling Maneuver (2009) ( ) Ligações externas *The Young Bucks no OWW *The Young Bucks no CAGEMATCH en:The Young Bucks Y Y